The Painful Reminder
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Leah is tired of being a conset reminder.Bug is tired being treated like dirt. They both find comfront in each other in a different way. Bug/Leah.One-shot! Mature themes.


The Painful Reminder

by AnnabelleRose22

Rated M

Summary:Leah is tired of being a consent reminder. Bug is tired of being treated like dirt. they both find comfront in a different way. Leah/Bug Incest!

Pairing:Leah/Bug

disclaimer: I don't own anything,please once again, don't sue.

Author notes: this is my second fanfic story.I decided to do this one because there were no pairing in the achieve and I took it as a challenge.

Also:I am asking anyone who comes across and decides to read my story, please be kind and leave review.

( All comments welcome.)

P.S:I am sorry of any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed.

Update: September 2012. I had just fixed some grammar/spelling problems that I had on this story, plus a new cover! so anyone that come across this that is a beta reader I really would appreciated that you make sure everything is correct and leave me a comment in reviews.

* * *

''Fuck you,May!'' Leah screamed. she was so sick of everyone acting like nothing happened. That the Riper doesn't exist, hearing over and over that repeating the lies will make her forget what happened sixteen years ago when her father consumed his soul murdered her mother then tried to kill her.

Worst of all. She hated having to be a painful reminder while being forced living a lie for her brother's sake.

Running up the stairs, she saw he brother Bug standing in his doorway curious about the comotion''Hi.'' He replied.

''Fuck you,too.'' She walked past him and headed towards her room,but Bug grab her shoulder stopping her.

'' Leah,What's wrong?''

In a swift move, she punches him in the face and Bug falls to the ground obviously shocked by what has happened. He lays there watching as Leah closes her bedroom door, his nose stinging and bleeding from the blow.

''Thanks, Leah. That felt good''.He replies as he struggles getting up of the floor. ''Why do you hate me I didn't do anything to you!''

In seconds, Bug hears her door open and he wasn't sure of what she was going to do next, but dammit he demand an answer. the door opens and Leah walks towards him slamming him against the hallway wall.

''You ruin my life! That's what you done you little shit!''

Another blow, and she punches him twice in the stomach. Bug yells in pain,falling to the ground once more. Holding his stomach he manges to stand up,as Leah walks away.''Why?'' He shouted.

Leah stops dead in her tracks by his question. She turns around, and once more roughly pushes him against the wall. ''Because you are so fucking stupid!'' There standing face to face. So close that Bug could feel her breath on his soft skin. She can see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. the anger that she was feeling was slowly turning into sadness. Looking into Bug's watery eyes, their lips inches apart. She slowly moved closer and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Bug was shocked about was is happening. His sister, the one who hated him more than anything was kissing him in the most passionate way. He was so sick and tired of his sister treating him so badly. He knew it was wrong but he figured that this was her way of saying that she was sorry for hitting him so he close his eyes and gave in as her mouth parted slighty to massage her tongue with his.

The kiss became more needy and Leah finds herself moving from Bug's lips to his jaw line. Bug moaned as he felt his sister's tongue on his throat. her ministrations and teasing was starting to arouse him. Bug tried to return the favor,but Leah stopped him by gently grabbing him through his jeans,running her hand up and down his close denim clad member. Bug closed his eyes and moaned at the sweet sensation that Leah was giving him. His legs were getting was sure he would faint if Leah continues this. All of the sudden,the gentle rubbing and squeezing stopped, causing a groan from Bug. She knew that Bug didn't want to be rubbed...

He wanted skin to skin contact.

Never taking their eyes off each other, Bug felt as Leah slowly began to unzip the fly of his jeans. He watched with wanting eyes as Leah licked her palm, and guide it though the opening of his jeans,grabbing the hot hard member with a firm grip. Bug gasped; a little too loudly. Feared that they will be caught red-handed by May,Leah backed herself towards her bedroom;her hand was still inside Bug's jeans,pulling him inside and locking the door.

Inside, they were wildly kissing each other. They were both on fire, desperately trying to tear each other clothes off. Leah achieved her goal by pulling her and Bug's shirts off. She got on her knees to finish undoing his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers.'' Lay on the bed.'' She ordered.

Bug stared at her with clouded eyes and followed suit. laying there, wanting like an any naked, horny sixteen year old teenager would. Leah slowly walked over to the bed, taking in his milky form, only to stop to remove her very thin see-though panties and matching bra.

Bug's eyes widened at the sight before him. His sister was standing there before him... nude. He had never seen a naked woman's body before, at least not in person. There were times that Bug would get dirty magazines that his best friend, Alex had gave him from when He had stolen them from his abusive stepfather, or when he sometimes fantasizes about Brittney,the popular girl in school, and his high school crush, but he was not thinking of neither of those things now...

He was only thinking about this.

Leah crawls on the bed and straddles him. She wants to do something first. She slowly leaned down,whispering something dirty,licking the shell of his earlobe,making Bug shudder with excitement. Leah once again attacks his jaw line;her soft lips trailed down his throat,his chest;her tongue circling around the hard little nubs on his chest. Bug arched in pleasure as Leah slowly kissed further,closer to his rock hard member. Giving it a few strokes,she looked up at her lover with lustful eyes and slowly put the head of his penis into her mouth, creating a low sucking rhythm. Bug thought he was going to faint. The sensations that his sister was giving him was absolutely amazing. He wanted to see what his sister was doing to him that gave him so much pleasure. Opening his eyes slowly, he caught a glimpse of Leah slowly moving her head and down his shaft,moving her lips to lightly suck the underline vain if his pulsing member. Leah felt his eyes on her and glance at the beautiful face that is his brother with lust in his eyes.

Feeling embarrassment rush to his face,Bug immediately tuned his glance away from his sister and to the first thing he could lay his eyes on. Leah felt his tension by her hands on his body.

''Don't turn away,'' She whispered. ''I want you to look at me.''

Following suit, Bug did as he was told. He turned his glaze to back towards her and watched as his lover return her lips back to his cock, adding a gentle squeeze to his balls.

''Oh Leah,''He groaned.''please I need you...now!''

Leah gave Bug's cock one last lick before climbing on top of him.''Now,''She said in a husky voice smirking,''Do you want to be the top or the bottom?''

Bug suddenly felt a rush of encouragement. He didn't know what came over him but in a swift move,he turned Leah on her back,hearing her gasp in the leaned his lips close to her ear and whispered only one sentence...

''Top.''

And with that,Leah took her hand and guided his cock inside her. He was Slow at first,but Leah didn't want slow, she wanted more, so she squeezed his behind urging him to go faster which he gladly thrusts were hard,fast,and frantic. Leah digged her hands into Bug's back gasping as she tried her best not to scream out loud. Bug grunted as he pounded into her causing the bed below them to creak loudly. When the he felt Leah's inner walls closing around him and when Leah felt his cock hit her G-spot, they couldn't hold on anymore. screaming out each other names,they climaxed together,holding onto each other tightly,their sweat-soaked bodies pressed against each other, trying to calm their breathing.

Laying her head against his chest, Leah was surprised to find that she was smiling for the frist time in sixteen years...Staring at the moonlight through her window they froze in place as they heard the knock on the door.

'' Leah,''May asked on the other side of the door.'' Is everything alright with you and Bug?''

Leah glanced up at Bug, laying her head back against his chest answered,''Yeah, May. Everything's fine.''

At the response,there heard May left from the door,and headed back downstairs.

''I love you, Fang.''Bug whispered against her hair. Leah ran her hand slowly up and down his chest.

''I love you too.'' She whispered and peacefully,fell asleep.

Leah knows that The Riper will come tonight and together they will burn in hell for what they done.

Fear ye the Riper!

End.

* * *

(Well, there you have it.)

for anyone that is looking for a Bug/Leah paring.

Fear ye the Riper! Ha!Ha!

Please leave a review!)


End file.
